This invention relates to an apparatus for processing a semiconductor in an atmosphere separated from the air, and particularly to a semiconductor processing apparatus suitable for processing a semiconductor wafer by plasma processing.
In plasma processing semiconductor producing apparatuses such as a plasma etching apparatus, a plasma chemical vapor deposition apparatus, etc., electric current, voltage and temperature of wafer at plural points distributed on the surface of a wafer to be processed during semiconductor processing process and their distribution are remarkably important parameters in the semiconductor producing process. Therefore, in order to produce semiconductors in high precision, high efficiency and stably, to measure these values precisely before the processing becomes an important factor.
Heretofore, for such purposes, there have been proposed various sensor probes, some of which are practically used. Among them, there is a sensor module with a wafer shape equipped and used in a place where a wafer to be processed is positioned in a semiconductor processing apparatus. Such a sensor module is called in various ways, but in the present invention, it is named as xe2x80x9cwafer sensor modulexe2x80x9d.
One example of known wafer sensor modules is disclosed in JP-A-8-213374 as xe2x80x9cdiagnostic waferxe2x80x9d, which is fundamentally formed by an aluminum circular plate subjected to anodic treatment, and comprises an ion current probe, a main portion of which is placed on a wafer, and an ion energy analyzer.
According to the above-mentioned prior art technology, since the equipment of the wafer sensor module in a semiconductor processing apparatus and removal of it therefrom were not considered, there was a problem of lowering in throughput caused by changes in processing contents and setting up in the semiconductor processing apparatus.
According to the known wafer sensor module such as the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cdiagnostic waferxe2x80x9d, since it is electrically connected in the semiconductor producing apparatus and also connected to the outside, it is necessary to carry out connection working and dismantle working of electric wiring at the time of setting up and removal thereof.
Since the interior of the semiconductor producing apparatus is separated from the air, when the wafer sensor module is used, it is necessary to take out electric signals from the apparatus to the outside. According to the prior art technology, since electric wiring (a conducting wire) is used for transmission of electric signals, it is necessary to take out the wiring from the place separated from the air.
In order to take out the electric wiring from the place separated from the air, there have been used a method wherein a part called a current introducing terminal (or a penetrating terminal) is equipped in a through hole formed at a vacuum partition, and each electric wiring is connected to the current introducing terminal from the vacuum side and the air side, or a method wherein the periphery of electric wiring penetrating a through hole formed at a vacuum partition is sealed with an elastomer (e.g. a sealing material such as silicone rubber).
But, even if employing these methods, it is inevitable to conduct change of electric wiring and resealing treatment at the time of setting up and removal of the wafer sensor module. Thus, it is necessary to make the processing chamber open after stopping the semiconductor processing and producing apparatus temporarily, resulting in lowering the throughput.
Here, the measurement by means of the wafer sensor module is carried out before the beginning of the use of semiconductor producing apparatus, but if necessary, the measurement should be conducted with the predetermined frequency, for example, when the processing number of semiconductor wafers become a predetermined number. As a result, according to the prior art technology, the throughput is lowered as mentioned above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor processing apparatus which can set up and remove a wafer sensor module without opening the processing chamber, and a wafer sensor module used in said apparatus.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.